Dick
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Dick Grayson enters an alley and gets more than he bargained for... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: I know I'm not the only person on here that likes this pairing (though I did originally ship Robin and Starfire, and still have a soft spot for it), so for all you Sladin fans, here's a little fic for you. Warning: seeming dubcon and public sex.**

Dick Grayson cut through a dark alley at a steady lope. A shadow detached itself from the wall. Before the young man could do more than register this, he found his hands cuffed around a drainpipe, leant forward, his ass prominently on display. "Hey! What are you-" he cried as he twisted, voice stilling at the ruggedly handsome older man behind him, one eye bright blue, the other covered with an eye patch.

"Calling yourself 'Dick'," the familiar voice of Slade drawled, causing the hero to freeze, "makes me think you want some." His bare fingers reached around and swiftly had the brunet's jeans down his thighs.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, shifting his wrists in the cuffs.

"Giving you what you want," he drawled, gripping the hero's ass cheeks and parting them. Dick shivered. With a smirk, Slade placed his thumbs on either side of the brunet's rim and pulled.

"Ah!" Dick cried out.

"Look how wide you stretch," he tutted. "How many dicks have you already taken tonight, hmm?"

"None!"

"Don't tell me one of your girls used a strap-on, or was it the robot?" he asked disparagingly.

"No!" he retorted hotly. "And stop messing around, Slade, let me go."

"No," he replied with a smirk. "I don't take orders from you," he drawled as he unzipped his own jeans, his hard cock springing from its confines. "But I will put you out of your misery." Dick relaxed for a second, before he tensed again. "So suspicious," he drawled, keeping the hero's pert ass cheeks open with a grip on the left cheek, took hold of his stiff shaft in the other, and slapped the hero's parted rim with it.

"Hn," he groaned, panting.

"Feel good?" he purred. The hero bit his lip to keep silent. The villain chuckled wickedly. "Try and hide your reaction," he purred, rubbing the stretched rim with the head of his cock, limning it with his pre-come before he pressed, almost breaching but not quite. "But I always know," he added, voice filled with dark possession.

Dick opened his eyes to retort and groaned as Slade withdrew. Another chuckle before the villain snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Dick cried out. "That's it, pretty bird," Slade purred. "I want to _hear_ you," he drawled, voice filled with equal parts possession and authority. Then he took the hero's ass hard, fast and deep.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Slade leant over the hero, licking at a mark he'd left on the brunet's neck. "Want me to let you out?" he asked softly.

"I need a minute," he panted.

A pleased chuckle from the villain. "You enjoyed that then, pretty bird?"

"You know I did," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me put you over my knee," he growled.

Dick shivered. "Another time," he replied breathily.

"So kinky, pretty bird," he smirked, reaching up to release the younger man's wrists, gently rubbing to help with his circulation.

"You enjoy it," he pointed out.

"I do," he agreed, helping the hero upright and tugging until his back rested against the villain's front. The hero shifted against him. "Still yourself, or I'll fill your ass with more of my cum."

Dick shivered. "Much more and it'll be too obvious," he stated. "Did you have to give me a plug?"

"Yes," he replied possessively, spreading his hands on the brunet's hips.

Dick shivered again, his ass rubbing against Slade's cock. "Why does it feel kinkier wearing civilian clothes?" he panted.

"Because _this_ is your alter ego," Slade drawled. "Not the costume." He leant down to nuzzle his mark. "Going to do something about what you caused?" he purred, pressing his hard cock more firmly against the hero's ass.

"Can't really have another round," Dick stated before he turned. "But there's something else I can do," he continued going to his knees.

Slade threaded his fingers in spiky dark hair and tilted the hero's head. Dick's mouth opened in invitation. "So eager," he purred, tracing his cock over the hero's bottom lip. His tongue flicked out, before he opened his mouth wider. "So compliant," he continued smugly and slipped the head of his cock into the brunet's mouth. His pretty bird sucked, his tongue flicking over the sensitive head, humming his pleasure at the taste. "Would you be so compliant if I forced my cock down your throat?" Dick gripped Slade's thighs as a shiver wracked his frame. "Another time perhaps," he drawled and released his hold on the hero's hair. "Take your pleasure."

Slade watched avidly as his pretty bird took his cock over and over again, his hands drifting down between his own legs. One to press against the plug, reminding himself he was filled with the villain's seed, the other to stroke his own hard shaft. It took little time for the hero to cum under the watchful eye of the villain, filling his pretty bird's mouth with his seed at the sight.

Dick swallowed, releasing the glistening cock from his mouth with a disappointed sigh. Slade chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the brunet's bottom lip. "It disappoints me too," he assured. "But we had better make ourselves presentable, before our window of opportunity closes."

Dick rose gracefully with a grin. "I'm amazed we had this long," he replied, smiling as the villain wiped his cock with a handkerchief, before righting the brunet's jeans.

"Of course," he replied, giving himself the same treatment. "You requested it."

"I must remember to use this power only for good," he said with a grin.

"Or pleasure," the villain added, claiming the hero's all too willing mouth in a kiss, before he led him from the alley to somewhere more private.


End file.
